


Imán, el monólogo de Sanji

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Sanji: Todos lo lograron menos yo, digo, cada quien con cada cual, cada par con su par, y yo, el único impar... Advertencia: Diálogo a modo de teatro y bastante pairing crack aparte del SanZoLu
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Imán, el monólogo de Sanji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> Este fic ya es viejito, por allá del 2011, se supone que aquí estoy subiendo fics remasterizados, pero por el bien de la trama, este no será remasterizado, está subido tal cual en ff.net

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de Oda y no pretendo lucrar con estas alucinaciones mías.

 **Notas de la autora:** Como ya verán, decidí hacer el shot a modo de teatro (O algo por el estilo) quedan advertidos, no es un universo alterno, pero si cambia el formato de escritura. Sin más, a leer.

 **Dedicatoria:** Hessefan, el fic va dedicado especialmente a ti… Sé que adoras a Sanji, además, mientras lo escribía pensé en ti, ve tú a saber por qué.

...

**IMÁN (EL MONÓLOGO DE SANJI)**

La noche cae lentamente sobre el barco. El viento hace ondear las velas que van cayendo y el sonido del ancla estrellándose contra el agua opaca el graznar de las gaviotas.

Robin: Hasta mañana.

Toma la mano de Franky y se dirigen con prisa tras una puerta.

Franky: Hasta mañana. (Con voz pícara)

Se deja arrastrar por la arqueóloga.

Brook y Nami desaparecen por el costado izquierdo del barco. Usopp carga a un dormido Chopper y se dirige a la puerta contigua por la cual salieron Robin y Franky.

Luffy y Zoro suben con prisa al puesto de vigilancia mientras se besan melosamente. Sanji se queda solo en escena.

La luz superior se enciende iluminando solamente a Sanji, el resto del escenario queda en penumbras.

Sanji: (Arrodillándose, mira al frente) ¿Por qué? Todos lo lograron menos yo, digo, cada quien con cada cual, cada par con su par, y yo, el único impar.

Baja la cabeza dejando que sus rubios cabellos reciban toda la luz del reflector.

Sanji: Si tan solo (Pausa, alza la cabeza para expresar fuertemente) ¡Si tan solo fuese más valiente, menos cobarde, más marica para admitirlo y más hombre para decírselo! (el viento sopla) ¿Qué cómo lo supe? ¿Cómo me di cuenta que me enloquece el marimo? Fácil (Se pone de pie) Todo empezó en la isla de los okamas (Se estremece) Mejor no entrar en detalles, el asunto es que después de ver tanto remedo de hombre acosándome y luego regresar y ver a un verdadero hombre… Mejor dicho, el episodio en aquella isla hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que en verdad siento. ¿De qué otra forma puedo explicar mi apego a él?

Respira hondamente para tranquilizarse, camina un poco más hacia el frente, el reflector lo sigue.

Sanji: Si, si (Se revuelve el cabello) lo admito, las peleas, las discusiones, los insultos y todo lo demás, fueron simples excusas para estar cerca de él. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para que se lo lleve otro! (Resoplido) tanto tiempo pegado a él como por un imán para que dos insignificantes años lo cambiaran todo. Porque es obvio, el señor marimo solo tiene tiempo para estar con Luffy, besar a Luffy, hacérselo a Luffy, masturbar a Luffy, y yo debo aguantar todas las malditas noches al fantasma de sus sombras, de sus ruidos, de su tan abierto amor. Por Luffy ya no tiene tiempo ni de discutir conmigo.

La voz de Luffy resuena desde lo alto.

Luffy: ¡Oh, sí! Zoro, así.

Sanji: ¿Ven de lo que hablo? No son sólo sus gemidos los que me enloquecen, mi morbosa imaginación también hace de las suyas.

Una tela blanca inmensa se desplaza desde arriba cubriendo todo el fondo, el reflector que ilumina a Sanji se apaga dejando el escenario en la oscuridad absoluta.

Una luz se prende desde detrás de la tela, Sanji ya no está, sólo se escucha su voz en off.

Sanji: Esto tengo que soportar todas las noches.

Un par de sombras antropomórficas se proyectan sobre la tela blanca. La más pequeña lleva en su cabeza lo que parece ser un sombrero, el otro tiene un peinado algo particular.

Sanji: Esos son Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro a punto de copular.

Las sombras se juntan en un apasionado beso. La sombra de Zoro atrae a la de Luffy en un abrazo asfixiante. Terminan recostados, el capitán sobre el espadachín. Una serie de manoseos da comienzo. Se puede ver a la sombra del caza recompensas quitar poco a poco la ropa del capitán y viceversa. Luffy se acomoda entre el cuerpo de Zoro y un vaivén rítmico se aprecia tras la blancura del fondo.

Sanji: ¿Por qué diablos están censurando eso? Da igual (Suspira) todo esto es lo que debo soportar noche con noche, (Las luces se prenden y la tela blanca sube dejando al descubierto nuevamente al barco, Sanji aparece en escena) pero dejando a un lado los celos, ¡En verdad me alegro por ellos!

-¡Corte!- Una voz interrumpe el monólogo.- Sanji, no se te escucha tan convencido en la última línea.

-Lo sé, Oda-sama, es decir, director, pero es que se me complican esas palabras, lo siento.- Se disculpa el cocinero.

-¿Todo está bien?- Pregunta Nami saliendo de los camerinos- Se supone que ya debía ser mi señal para entrar.

-Todo está bien Nami, llama a todos, empezaremos desde el principio.- El director habla. Nami obedece y desaparece por la puerta.- Sanji, un poco más de empeño, muy pronto será tu gran debut con Zoro.- La voz del director está cada vez más lejana.

*/*/*

Sanji despierta en su hamaca bañado completamente en sudor. Mira la cama de frente, esa misma donde se supone debería estar su capitán. Nada… Seguramente estaría con Zoro en el puesto de vigía, su camarote oficial.

-Demonios, debo dejar de leer los libros de mi Robin-chwan- Se dice a sí mismo.- Mira tú, soñar con una obra de teatro, y lo más descabellado, ¿Brook con mi Nami-swan? ¿Franky con mi Robin-chwan? Y más extraño ¿Usopp con Chopper?- Se queda en silencio cavilando, en algo debió basarse para soñar esas cosas, miró por la ventana y observó a las parejas antes mencionadas, cada quien más cerca de cada cual. Un minuto más de pensamientos para luego reaccionar.- ¿Pero quién diablos es Oda?

**FIN**

_Mátenme si quieren, me considero culpable._

_Va, no sé qué impacto tendrá el fic, y más por la mención de Oda, espero que hayan llegado al final, sinceramente, porque tengo mis dudas._

_Mucha suerte y nos leemos en una pronta ocasión_.


End file.
